1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible chair that is typically used for seating in an outdoor environment. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a collapsing chair having a canopy that supports an active cooling system, whereby the user can regulate the temperature under the canopy while seated in hotter environments. The assembly provides a means for keeping the occupant comfortable by providing a breeze produced from an imbedded fan unit in the canopy assembly.
Folding and collapsing chairs are well known in the art. These devices are well adapted for providing a temporary means of support for a seated user, typically in an outdoor environment or for temporary gatherings. A popular embodiment of the collapsible chair is the tailgate style chair, which includes several brace elements that spread to support a fabric arm chair assembly. This style of chair is particularly popular because of its ability to stow into a carry pouch and expand into a comfortable outdoor furniture item when deployed.
Several folding chairs include attachments that enhance the comfort of the chair, particularly for those utilized outdoors and for leisure activities. Some common attachments include elevated leg rests, extended head rests, and overhead canopies supported by the chair. While leg rests and head rests provide for improved ergonomics and comfort, they do little to shroud a seated user from sun exposure. A canopy chair is deployed when direct sunlight on the seated user is not otherwise desired, thereby providing a cool seating environment. However, during particularly hot or humid days, simply blocking direct sunlight is not sufficient to remain cool and dry. The present invention relates to an improvement to collapsible chairs, and particularly to those chairs that employ an overhead canopy.
The present invention provides an active cooling system that adds convection cooling to the shade already provided by a canopy chair, whereby a fan unit is provided within the canopy to create a breeze for the user's comfort. The fan unit draws air over the user, who can control the operation of the unit while seated. The fan unit and supporting electrical connections are supported by the collapsible chair structure, which can readily collapse into a stowed state for storage and transport in a carry bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to actively cooled canopies and sunshades. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices described in the prior art generally relate to articles having canopies or overhangs with either a forced air fan or a misting system therein. These generally include umbrellas, sunshades, and carriages having a combination of sunshade and convective cooling. While related to the present invention, these devices fail to disclose a collapsible canopy chair structure that allows for use in outdoor spaces and while traveling. The present invention is an improvement on the existing collapsible chair, and adds a means of actively cooling the user using a small fan unit that does not interfere with the stowed state of the chair.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,866 to Molnar discloses a table umbrella having a tubular support and a fan connected thereto. The fan is adapted to draw air upwards and away from users beneath the umbrella, where a baffle is utilized to direct the air along the umbrella underside surface and outward therefrom. While providing a sunshade article having a fan cooling means, the Molnar device describes an umbrella structure that is not suited for use in conjunction with a collapsing chair. The present invention pertains to an integrated chair canopy having a cooling means disposed therein.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,084 to Cohen, which discloses a combination umbrella and fan device that includes a vinyl canopy, an umbrella hub, umbrella shaft, and an internal fan along the shaft. The fan includes several splines that act to create a breeze beneath the umbrella, cooling users thereunder by convective cooling. Similar to the Molnar device, the Cohen device provides an airflow means attached to an umbrella as opposed to one that is supported by a canopy chair. The present invention requires no internal shaft and includes no exposed fan splines.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,162 to Brunner discloses a stroller having an upper canopy for shrouding a child from sunlight. Within the canopy is a misting system, comprising a misting nozzle, a fluid reservoir, and a fan for spreading the misted air. The Brunner device is directed to a child's stroller, and is not suited for adult use. The present invention provides an air flow means that is attached to a collapsing chair. No misting system is contemplated.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,268 to Chang discloses a sunshade and fan device for blocking out sunlight and actively cooling a user thereunder. The device includes a shading disc having an opening therethrough, which supports a fan assembly directing air through the disc. Attached to the disc is a mounting assembly for clipping the device to a chair or similar structure nearby the user. While providing sunshade and active cooling, the Chang device is a furniture attachment rather than a collective chair assembly that offers protection from direct sunlight and airflow means.
The present invention describes a new and novel canopy chair with active cooling. It is submitted that the present invention is divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing canopy chair devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.